


Put Your Hands All Over Me

by MyMayura



Series: Throwing Up These Butterflies [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Adults, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Smut, Throwing Up These Butterflies, Translations Welcome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMayura/pseuds/MyMayura
Summary: Gabriel and Nathalie sitting in a tree. D-E-N-Y-I-N-G (their feelings). First comes baby, then comes betrayal, then comes the sex...They're a little bit out of order, but they're making it work. And after all they've been through, they're hungry for it.This shameless smut comes after Chapter 36 of Throwing Up These Butterflies.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Throwing Up These Butterflies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589965
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server, Throwing Up These Butterflies universe - canon and fanworks welcome





	Put Your Hands All Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sign up for the GabeNath Reverse Bang! I'm already signed up and ready to have a fantastic time.
> 
> https://gabenathreversebang.tumblr.com

_I never believed in serendipity_

_Until you put your hands all over me_

— Stela Cole, _Goldrush_ 🔑

* * *

Prior to his wife’s passing, Gabriel was married for fifteen years. Before that, he had many girlfriends, and one-night-stands, and an interesting threesome once in his university apartment. All encounters accounted for, Gabriel could be considered quite experienced sexually.

In spite of all of that, Nathalie is capable of making him feel like he’s about to lose his virginity all over again.

The heat in his face and excited beating of his heart are impossible to ignore as he looks at the beautiful woman below him and realizes that they are finally going to share in intimacy together. He is so captivated by even the idea of it, blinking down at her lovingly, that he is startled when Nathalie grabs him by the collar of his shirt and drags him down for another passionate kiss.

She is sweet, like always, in the way that only chemistry can explain. She doesn’t wear any lip gloss, nor has she eaten anything to create this taste, but it is there all the same, an intoxicating flavor that keeps him coming back for more. Her lips are soft against his — dry at first, but quickly collecting moisture from his tongue.

Her lips part, and his tongue slips inside, only for hers to battle his back. A small laugh rumbles in his chest, a fond reaction to her enthusiasm. The laugh soon turns to a sound of satisfaction; he’s learned by now that his partner is a skilled kisser, always able to take him by surprise and hook into his attraction to her.

Gabriel’s hands begin to explore as he and Nathalie continue to kiss. He traces his fingers down the smoothness of her cheek, trailing down her neck to her clavicle. Droplets from her recent shower have deposited in the defined hollows of her collarbone, and she shivers under him as he spreads them across her skin.

He ventures further down to cup her ample breasts, fuller now in this stage of her pregnancy than before. Her breath hitches as he runs his thumb over a sensitive nipple, and as soon as she adjusts to the sensation, she is reaching for the buttons of his shirt, tearing his clothes off with fervor.

Gabriel assists in removing it quicker, wishing to eliminate the remaining boundaries between them. Nathalie looks at him with hunger, sitting up as he quickly backs off to remove his pants and underwear. He flings both to the side in a rush to return to her. She moans as his lips crash back into hers.

Her hand brushes down his stomach, coming to stroke his member. He gasps at the sensitive touch and flinches back, and she breaks away, disappointed. “I thought we were going to —”

“We are,” he assures her, his voice rough with lust. “But I’ll be done embarrassingly quickly if you touch me like that so soon.” He moves in to kiss her jaw and lingers at her ear. “I want to give you every bit of pleasure I can before you even  _ think  _ of pleasing me.”

“Gabriel,” she whispers, heating up under his touch.

He grins, trailing kisses down her long, beautiful neck. “My love. My goddess.”

“Stop that,” she laughs nervously, but a quick glance up shows her looking at him adoringly, with flushed cheeks and a flustered smile. She brings a hand to his face, looking shyly away. “No, continue.”

He kisses her fingers. Then the inside of her wrist. “Divine woman.”

Still holding her hand, he returns his attention to her breasts, tracing his lips down one and swirling his tongue around her areola. He knows he has hit a pleasing spot when she arches her back with a gasp. Her nipple hardens on his tongue, and he takes advantage, sucking and pulling with his lips to elicit more aroused exclamations. His free hand comes up to cup her other breast, and he rotates his thumb around her nipple.

“Gabriel,” she gasps again.

He moves over to attend to her other breast, his hands sliding down around her waist. Once he has paid it proper attention, he sinks to his knees and presses a kiss to the swell of her belly.

“You don’t have to do that,” she whispers.

“I want to.” He snakes his arm around her lower back and places a firmer kiss to her bump.

“Gabriel,” she scolds lightly. “You don’t have to pretend. I know I’m —”

“Beautiful?” he interrupts. “Perfection itself?”

“I’m only saying —”

“Nathalie, dear.” He stops his kisses for a moment to look her in the eye. “I know what you’re saying. You forget that there is not a single feature you possess that doesn’t drive me mad with attraction.”

She leans back on her hands, head tipped back as she absorbs his words. “Keep talking like that, and my other ‘features’ will need attention soon.”

He leans in again. “Mmhmm,” he hums into her skin. He places another kiss on her belly and works his way lower until he meets the hem of her panties at her hip.

“Get them off.”

He doesn’t need further encouragement. She presses back into her hands and lifts her hips, allowing him to slide the undergarments off of her. He is pleased to find that she is already quite wet, though he is determined to tease more before he even touches that area.

He traces a thumb along the inside of her thigh, following with his mouth.

“Gabriel,” she sighs.

“Nathalie,” he murmurs against the cool flesh of her thigh. He moves higher and higher, spreading her legs apart. He pauses in the divit of her inner thigh, sucking on the skin, and intent on leaving a mark.

“Gabriel,” she groans, more impatiently.

“All in good time,” he parts just long enough to say. She is breathing a bit heavier now, and he doesn’t have it in him to withhold any longer. He runs his finger up her slit, wetting it, and begins to massage her clit, still attending to her inner thigh with his mouth.

She whimpers, bucking her pelvis against his hand. “Oh,” she says softly.

He pulls his face from her leg. “Good?”

“Yes. More,” she orders him.

He spreads her legs widger and brings his face to the v of her legs. His tongue searches for her clit, taking just a moment to find it, though she seems to enjoy the journey just as well as the destination. She groans as he twists his tongue around, hitting every bundle of sensitive nerves as he goes.

“Gabriel!” she gasps on one particular swipe of the tongue. He mimics it again, having found the sweet spot, and receives much of the same reaction. He repeats and is rewarded with little gasps of pleasure every time that stoke his own arousal, hardening him.

She bucks her hips again, and he flicks his tongue down to give her more, bringing it between her folds. Tangy sweetness meets his tastebuds, and he eagerly enters for more.

“Oh,” she moans again. “Please.”

Gabriel continues to explore inside of her. He brings one of his hands out from behind her back and begins to fondle her breast once more. He can feel the heaving of her breath underneath, pushing her chest out in quick succession.

She makes a desperate noise, grabbing his hair, and he barely maintains control, feeling a flash of heat in his belly. He slithers his tongue back to the nub of her clit and removes his hand from her breast. He slides a finger inside of her, and she moans once more, gripping his hair further. His tongue and finger work together, finding the sensitive spots that make her quake.

“More,” she gasps. He slides another finger in. “Oh, yes!” she exclaims, but catching her breath, says, “No, I want  _ you  _ — in me.”

“That depends,” he breaks away to say. “Do you have more than one orgasm in you?”

“Oh,” she moans. “Yes, fine.” She pushes his head back down, and he laughs, finding her clit once more. He continues the motion of his fingers, pushing into her with gentle thrusts that begin to deepen and accelerate.

“Oh, yes! Yes! More!” she cries, thrusting back against him now. He picks up speed, flicking her clit with his tongue all the while. “Yes! G—Gabriel!” She moans his name, tightening around his fingers. A bit of warmth spills onto them, marking her climax.

She leans back with a satisfied sigh, and he removes himself from inside her. He looks up at her, licking the signs of pleasure from his fingers, the electric tanginess tingling his tongue.

She is sweaty and flushed from their endeavors, practically radiating light. The sight of her so pleased turns him on even more, and she notices, once she catches her breath and tilts her head forward again to look at him. “Now I feel selfish,” she remarks, eyes trained onto his semi-erect penis.

“I’m a patient man,” he says, leaning in to press a kiss to her temple. “Tell me: did you enjoy yourself?”

She tips her head to the side and closes her eyes, basking in lazy satisfaction. “Only you could hear me cry your name like that and still be wondering.”

“Only because I love you so dearly and want to please you,” he says.

She puts a hand to his naked chest, over his heart. “I am so in love with you.”

He shakes his head, filled with a warm swell of affection. “That feeling is extremely mutual,” he says. He leans in, stealing a soft kiss. “I wouldn’t be here without you, Nathalie.”

She stands and meets his lips, pushing him back. Once again, she intoxicates him with addicting kisses, pressing her body against his. He feels all the sensations at once — belly, breasts, and thighs rubbing against his skin. His mostly erect penis doesn’t take very long to reach full mast, rising in the little space between them.

Nathalie reaches down and takes his cock into her palm, stroking with feather-light touches that have him seeing stars. “Nathalie—”

“Isn’t it time I took care of you?”

“Are you ready for another round already?” he asks, concern for her wellbeing outweighing his lust. “You’re not tired or sick or—?”

“No,” she insists. She lets a hiss escape her as he brushes his hand across her nipple. “I’m already halfway there again. Come on,” she tells him, pulling him towards the bed.

She collapses onto her back, and Gabriel eagerly climbs over her, taking in the beauty of her gorgeous face, framed by black, silky strands of hair, falling in damp curls. He only remembers to stop himself as he catches sight of her swollen belly between them. 

“Not like this,” he says. “You shouldn’t be on your back — it’s bad for you and the baby.”

She shimmies up from under him, flipping herself onto her hands and knees, facing away from him. She looks over her shoulder and gives him a sly smile. “Better?”

If it were possible for his cock to grow harder, it would. His tongue emerges to lick his lips, still sweet from Nathalie’s kisses and tart from the taste of her sex. “That will do.”

He crawls onto the bed and kneels behind her, lining his pelvis up with hers. Slowly and carefully, he slides his dick into her vagina, feeling a hundred wonderful sensations as her muscles react to his presence.

“Ohh,” she moans.

“Everything alright?” He traces a loving, concerned finger down the curve of her spine, bowed with the weight of her belly.

“Please, keep going,” she begs, squirming down on him and sending another explosion of pleasure through him.

He grabs her by the hips and gives another tentative thrust. He slides slowly in and out of her, only beginning to speed up as it becomes clear that she is not pained by his actions.

His hands slide down her hips, finding the tempting curve of her ass. He squeezes gently, and she moans again, pushing her face down into the pillows.

Gabriel continues to push himself into her, picking up a bit more speed and force, and two hands eagerly grabbing her plump bottom. The physical sensations are wonderful, but after a minute, the novelty of doggy style wears off, and he finds that he misses the more intimate contact of being face-to-face. It doesn’t escape his notice, either, that Nathalie is less vocal than during their oral sex.

He slows his pace.

“Gabriel? What is it?”

“This isn’t quite right.”

“What do you mean?” She turns her face towards him as best as she can, and he can see that she isn’t shiny and pink-faced like she was before, another sign that this isn’t as pleasurable as it could be.

“You’re not enjoying this.”

“What? No, it’s… fine.”

“Nathalie.” He slips himself out of her.

She sits on her heels, turning to face him better, wincing a little.

“What is it?”

“I didn’t realize how awkward that position would be,” she admits. “It hurts my back.”

“You should have said something,” he exclaims. “I had no idea—”

“Gabriel, it’s fine. I didn’t want to ruin it.”

“Nathalie,” he says seriously, grabbing her hand. “I want you to  _ enjoy  _ this. You didn’t ruin anything. Besides, I myself was finding it a bit… impersonal.”

She lets out a surprised laugh, blushing slightly. “It is, isn’t it?”

“It would be nice to see your face.” He rises, bringing himself to the head of the bed. “I have a better idea, come on.”

He lies himself on his back and offers an inviting hand.

“Oh.” Her eyes go wide as she realizes his intent.

“Come on.”

Nathalie cracks a smile and brings herself to kneel over him. His dick has softened a bit in their pause, but a few quick strokes of her hand has him becoming hard again. 

“Nathalie…” he breathes.

She holds his cock firm and positions her entrance over him. She slides down onto him, eliciting a moan from each of them. She rides experimentally over him several times, trying out the new position.

“Better?” he gasps. “Be honest.”

She lets out a whine. “Much. Much, much, much better.” She resumes her actions, and a deep sound rumbles in Gabriel’s chest.

“Yes,” he murmurs, pleasure coursing through him. It is far more satisfying to see Nathalie over him, looking otherworldly with flushed skin and messy damp hair, falling around her face in waves. “Yes.”

“Faster, or…?”

Each of her movements sends waves of ecstasy through him, regardless of the speed. “Whatever feels best for you,” he grunts, gripping her thighs. She begins to pick up the pace, and the pressure builds inside him.

“Gabriel! Gabriel,” she moans, cheeks reddening even more. He doesn’t have to wonder about her enjoyment anymore, not when he can see her pupils clearly blown wide with lust, and her jaw dropped down from the overwhelming sensations of their intimacy. She reaches a hand down to her clit, messaging it as she rides up and down, her fingers occasionally brushing against his cock when she pulls up.

“Nathalie,” he cries out. “Oh…” He reaches up, bringing a hand to her tender breast, wanting to give her even more.

She tilts her head up with a breathless gasp. “My love.” She rides him harder now, bringing stars to his eyes at every dip. “Oh, yes! I love you!”

“I — love you,” he pants. “Yes, yes!” His hips thrust up, unable to stop themselves now from taking more. “You are so beautiful. So beautiful.”

“Oh. Oh!” Their movements are messier now, a bit out of sync. “Oh! I’m going to—” she cuts off with a passionate cry.

“Come,” he orders breathlessly.

“Oh, Gabriel. Oh, yes! Yes!” She continues to cry out, moaning a long, indulgent, “Oh,” as she tightens around him.

It’s nearly enough to send him over the edge, filling his belly with fire. “Me too,” he moans. “Can I come in you?”

“Yes,” she breathes with a little laugh.

A few more pumps is all it takes before the thrilling rush of the orgasm takes over him. He spills his seed into Nathalie, crying her name as it empties into her.

He falls back with a satisfied sigh. “Oh,” he hums with a sappy smile.

“That was…”

“Wonderful?” he suggests.

“Incredible.” She pulls herself up, and his penis slides out of her. Semen drips down the inside of her thighs.

He reaches out and wipes away what he can. “Careful,” he teases, “I’ve heard that can get you pregnant.”

She snorts, settling next to him on the bed. “You asshole.”

_ “Your  _ asshole,” he corrects, wrapping an arm around her. She makes a cute little noise of contentment, and he kisses her. “We’ve been holding off so long,” he remarks, staring into her crystal blue eyes. “Was it worth the wait?”

“It definitely was for me,” she says. “I hope it was for you, too.”

“Well worth it,” he sighs. He can’t stop a smile from spreading across his face. “I look forward to much more.”

“Oh god, we’re so horny,” she laughs. “Like teenagers.”

“Personally, I can’t help it,” he says, stroking her cheek. “You drive me wild, my dear.”

She grins back. “You drive me mad.” She hooks a leg over his, sticking the both of them together. She makes a face. “Sorry. I should shower all over again.”

“No harm,” he assures her, pulling her closer despite their shared messiness. Her head rests on his chest. “I think I’ll join you.”

“I won’t argue with that.”

He strokes her hair sleepily, basking in the gentle contentment after the passion of their lovemaking. “Not yet, though,” he says. “For now, I want to hold you, and feel you against my heart.”

🔑

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
